


Will You Still Love Me?

by SapphireSmoke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Will you still love me</i>
  <br/>
  <i>When I'm no longer young and beautiful?</i>
</p><p>a swan queen fan video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Love Me?

  
**Please watch in HD!**


End file.
